


Should've known better

by lexiwrites



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, This is my first time posting here idk what I'm doing, Unhealthy Relationships, blood mention, machine Connor is an absolute dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 02:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19781434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexiwrites/pseuds/lexiwrites
Summary: The man you loved was an illusion and it's time you faced the truth; he's just a fucking machine.





	Should've known better

Their body slumped against the wall, blood slowly seeping out of their wounds as they let out short breaths. Small snowflakes rested on different parts of their body and they shivered; the sudden movement sent a jolt of pain throughout it. 

“I told you to stay away, detective.” They glared at him; he had the audacity to taunt them. He left them there, he hurt them. The android that stood before them was not the one they admired; this one was nothing but a cold machine. A machine set on accomplishing his fucking mission.

“You lied to me, Connor.” They muttered, something in them wished he would turn back to who he was. They wished he would leave that damned weapon and come back to them.  
“I simply did what I had to do in order to best achieve my mission,” His voice lacked any signs of the friendliness he previously had, he sounded like a soulless mannequin. “You shouldn’t have tried to intervene. I warned you.” 

He did warn them, but they were too thickheaded; they thought they could change his mind. They thought they meant something to him, they thought the two of them had something special.  
But they were wrong. Connor was just a machine that used them, he pulled their strings and they went along like the absolute fool they were. They felt dizzy, their stomach turned, and their heart pounded.

Blood had covered most of their body now, the unfamiliar sticky sensation was disgusting to them but that wasn’t the thing that bothered them now. They were cold.  
They never felt this cold during their lifetime, it felt as if they were freezing from the inside. They cursed when their vision began to darken. They looked back to Connor, who threw the sniper aside and looked back at them.

They could see the gaze he held despite their distorted view. It was filled with disappointment. He walked towards them and the foolish side of them felt the tiniest bit of hope, hope that he would save them, and they would go help the androids together. 

But those hopes immediately went out of the window when he passed them, he didn’t even glance their way. They sighed, they wished they had the power to slap themselves right now. They were probably going to die; they will die because they were fucking dumb. 

Their eyes felt heavy and they tried to fight the sudden drowsiness. They felt scared; they didn’t want to die. They didn’t think it would all end this soon, there were so many things they wanted to do with their life, dying now wasn’t one of them.

They tried to move but it proved useless, only increasing their pain and drowning them in another wave of fatigue. Perhaps they should take a little nap, it wouldn’t hurt, right? They would wake up and kick Connor’s ass later. They might even hit the bar with Hank, just drink until they get wasted. Their eyes slowly fluttered shut. 

And they never opened again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that! I'm still trying to improve as a writer so constructive criticism is appreciated, Thanks for reading :)


End file.
